


All That Glimmers Is Not Gold

by JulianGreystoke



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Bullying, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Character, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianGreystoke/pseuds/JulianGreystoke
Summary: Tess is loving life as a simple country farmer.  She spends her time working, and sharing her tea making passion with the local villagers.  One man in particular has caught her fancy and when she sees him being bullied she can't stand by and let that happen.  But would a plain farm girl really have a chance with the handsome and worldly Julius?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I make Luke a bit of a jerk in this so if you like him, brace yourselves for that.

All That Glimmers is Not Gold

 

Tess took in a hearty breath of cool mountain air as she made her way up the path towards the mines. Her hammer rested heavy, but familiar, on her shoulder. She hadn't been certain she would love being a farmer when she had first moved to the little country village, but she had taken to it like one of her ducks to water. Even if the village was small, the people a little dull at times, she was finding great joy in each blossoming flower, the melodious hum of the bees.

She paused on the bridge which stretched across the fast running river. She could see the brightly colored roofs of the houses in the valley. No doubt she would stop in to visit a few of her new friends down there after her work was finished, to horrify them with how filthy her clothes had become from her adventures deep into the mines.

“What on earth were you trying to do? Hey, Owen, come look at this!”

Tess raised her head from the view, hearing loud voices coming from up the path. The wind was carrying them to her ears, but she guessed the speakers were near the mines. She stood still, listening for a moment longer.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Came a low drawl. A sound of clear disinterest.

“No, C'mon Owen! Look at him! He's covered in dirt. Did you ruin your fancy shoes, city boy?”

Tess' eyes narrowed. Was that Luke's voice so laden with mockery? She knew the youth could be spirited, but now his voice was harsh. She hoisted her hammer into better position on her shoulder and moved to investigate.

As she rounded a particularly large boulder she suspected no one was ever going to both to deal with, she caught sight of three people. The morning was bright and early as she was not surprised to see Owen and Luke up and about. The tall and surly Owen was working out his arms in the sunshine on his porch, but Luke was not in his usual spot, honing his ax swing before a day of woodcutting. Instead the blue haired young man stood before the entrance to the mines, laughing and pointing at a bedraggled figure.

It took Tess several moments and even more steps nearer to recognize the third person. Julius, his brightly colored hair stained dark with grit, his fine clothes ripped and filthy, stood scowling at Luke. Tess felt her chest flutter with concern, but she hung back. She was still a stranger in this village. She barely knew these men. While she had been to visit Julius a few times, she was not nearly as familiar with Luke or Owen. She always greeted them in passing, but that was about all she did. Luke was too high strung for her liking and Owen too stoic and stern seeming. Tess' brows came together as she hesitated, watchful.

“What did you think you were doing in the mine, fancy pants?” Luke asked, his tone mocking.

“I don't think that is any of your business,” Julius lifted his chin, still managing an air of hautiness.

“None of my business?” Luke scoffed. “Why? Because I'm just a wood cutter, not some fine gem merchant like you? What are you even doing in a village like this? Someone like you with rings, and fine clothes? Don't us country bumpkins bother you?”

“This one is,” said Julius, his eyes drifting over Luke to glance at Owen. Tess was near enough to catch a hint of desperation in Julius' eyes.

“Oh, am I? Am I bothering you, Julius? Or should it be Juliet? What are you anyway? Boy or girl? With those earrings and eyelashes I can't tell.” Luke said, planting his fists on his hips and pouting out his lower jaw as he considered the other man.

“Luke,” Owen drawled, “leave him be.” Tess could tell the tough man's heart wasn't in his words. He was hardly paying attention.

“Don't defend him, Owen,” Luke said, “look at him. He doesn't belong here. Go back to the city, pretty boy.”

Julius seemed to have grown weary of this treatment and he moved to go around Luke, heading for his house. Luke stepped slightly to the side and stuck out a foot. Tess wasn't certain the motion was intentional, but the result was that Julius went flying and landed on the dusty path with a grunt. It had not rained in some days and the earth was deeply packed and hard. Tess heard Julius make a pained sound.

Tess decided she could not stand quietly any longer. She marched out of the shadows towards the men. “Hey, are you alright?” she asked, squatting before Julius, who was still on the ground.

“Fine, fine,” Julius waved her off, sitting up, a wince flashing across his face before he schooled his features to a calm expression.

Luke watched, thick brows knit, arms folded. “Leave him be, Tess. He's fine. You and I both have work to do. We have important jobs for the survival of the village.”

Tess looked up. Luke's eyes were cool, dispassionate. “I'll get to work later,” she said, turning her attention back to the man on the ground. She levered her hammer from her shoulder and settled it on the path, holding out her hand, “Come on.”

At first Julius didn't move, just looked at her hand as though it were a foreign object. The he gingerly rested his right hand into hers and she pulled him to his feet. His pants were torn at the knee and she sighted blood. “Come on,” she jerked her head towards his house.

“Aw, Tess, why bother?” Luke asked. He was clearly growing bored, having stepped away and beginning his stretching routine. He paused, his ax held out at arms' length. “He's fine. He can take care of himself. He's a grown man... I think.”

Tess scowled at Luke, his last comment still hovering in the air like a poison fog. “Come on, Julius,” she said again, still gripping the other man's slim hand.

Julius limped with Tess up the few steps to his front porch. He slid his hand from hers and rested it on the handle of his door. “Thank you, Tess. I'm alright from here.”

“I...” Tess faltered. It wasn't in her nature to be pushy, but she saw the pain behind his brown eyes. “I could come in and... make some of my famous tea,” she offered. She was becoming well known through the whole valley for her tea making skills. She often shared her latest concoctions with her new friends, and Julius had been one to taste whatever she had on offer. She caught the flash of temptation flit across his face before his expression hardened again.

“No- I...” He trailed off.

“You need some tea,” Tess cut in. “Trust me. I know the look of someone who needs tea and you are just such a someone.”

His smile was brief, but noticeable as he met her gaze at last. His eyes were a beautiful color, she realized. Reddish brown, like a deep sunset. She knew she blushed faintly now under the scrutiny of those eyes. Hers were plain, hazel and uninteresting, neither green, nor brown, nor blue. Her father had once told her that her eyes were like the sea before a storm, but she didn't see it, personally.

Julius dipped his head in ascent. “Alright, alright, let's have some tea.” he pushed open his door and led the way inside.

Tess' nose was pleasantly greeted by the smell of scented waxes and perfumes. It wasn't a harsh odor, as one might have expected given the lavish surroundings, but subtle and welcoming. A smile spread across her face without her noticing as she clasped her hands before her so as not to touch anything. She always felt like a filthy little urchin in Julius' place, even if, today, he was in far worse condition than she.

“I'm going to... I'm going to go change,” Julius said. His voice was tight and low and he wasn't meeting her eyes again.

“Alright,” Tess said, slipping off her shoes instinctively before stepping further into his home. The first room was his accessory shop, perfectly dusted shelves gleaming with jewels that Tess could never dream of being able to afford. She followed Julius as he made his way to the next room. He was still limping she noted with concern. “Are you alright?” she asked, tentative.

“Fine.” It sounded rehearsed, a practiced word he spoke out of instinct.

“You're hurt,” she asserted. Some of her animals could be like this, refusing to let her see to their injuries until she calmed and soothed them for some time.

“Not badly,” he mumbled, glancing down at his knee. His back was to her.

“Not just your leg,” Tess said, squaring her shoulders, steeling her confidence. This was a million times more imposing than she had been to anyone since she had moved to the valley. “Your wrist too.”

Julius paused, turning. “How-?”

“You're left handed, but you've been using your right hand,” Tess said, flopping her arms at her sides and feeling supremely awkward.

Tess was rewarded for her attentiveness with the flash of a smile across his beautiful lips. The dirt and grime could not conceal his features. High cheekbones, a fine, straight nose, an elegant brow. He was handsome in a classical way that none of the rugged men around these parts could match. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and twined her fingers more tightly together as shyness rushed over her. “You noticed I'm left handed?” he asked.

“I've had tea with you, remember?” She gave him a measured smile. “I noticed which hand you used for the cup.” She shrugged, “I suppose I've always noticed things like that.”

“Alright,” he was still smiling, which made her heart flutter. “I'll change and come back down for tea and we'll take care of my wrist.”

“Do you need the doctor?” she asked, the alarming idea striking her.

Julius' smile broadened. “No. Truly. It isn't bad. I just twisted it funny while I was in the mine.”

“What were you doing in the mines, if you don't mind my asking?”

“I'll explain later,” he mumbled, his shoulders drooping.

Tess retreated to his neat little kitchen. Any other bachelor would have filthy dishes in the sink and rotting food in the fridge. Julius' kitchen was gleaming with everything in a logical place. She easily found his kettle and soon stirred up the little fire in the range to heat the water for tea. She slid her backpack from her shoulders, idly listening to the sound of his footsteps on the floor above her. She admitted to herself that she had been looking for an excuse to spend more time with the man, but this was not how she had hoped to do it. What was Luke thinking being such an ass? She supposed that the young wood cutter had never spent much time outside his home village and the surrounding countryside. She had had to prove herself a hard worker before he would give her the time of day, so she knew he valued physical ability above all.

Tess selected her latest collection of tea leaves and berries from her pack. She was forever foraging and finding new ingredients for her concoctions. She sniffed the various herbs she had found that morning, deciding what she wanted to use before she sprinkled them into the steadily heating water.

It took some time for Julius to reemerge. The tea was ready and she knew it warm with an adorable, brightly colored cozy she found in one of the cupboards. She set out what she sincerely hoped was his everyday tea set on his little table and even found a tin of biscuits to offer.

Julius finally limped back down the stairs looking entirely put together., though his feet were still bare. His tattered clothes were replaced with immaculate, crisp, new ones. His shirt was flawlessly white, his jacket as bright as the gems in the front room. His hair, brilliantly colored as ever, was washed and combed, though a few strands stuck out at angles as though they defied taming. Tess bit her lip. Alright. She admitted it to herself. She had a crush. A damn crush on this man who made her feel like a scummy peasant just by walking into the room. Only his expression, disarming and gentle, kept her from bolting like a frightened rabbit. “I'm sorry I took longer than expected. I wanted to bathe.”

“I understand.” Tess had to struggle to keep her voice from going too high as she momentarily pictured him in a bath. She fought that image back down and plucked the cozy from the tea kettle.

“What have you made for us?” Julius asked, his voice gentle and sweet. There was not an ounce of harshness to be found in his voice.

“I'm calling it Wilde Wood Tea,” Tess announced as she poured out two cups worth of the brew. It did smell excellent. “Sugar? Cream?”

“Sugar please,” he said, pulling out a chair and levering himself into it with a grimace.

Tess' heart stuttered. She didn't like to see him hurting. She wished it was acceptable for her to rush right to his side. She withstood the urge, sipping at the steaming tea.

“This is excellent,” Julius proclaimed after tasting his own. His eye were bright and Tess knew at once that he was being honest. He selected a biscuit and dipped it into his tea.

The two sipped in silence for a long moment. Tess felt the air heavy with unspoken words, but she was too polite to push. Finally, with the tea nearly consumed, she looked up, pulling in her lips. She felt so plain sitting across from him. He wore gems in his ears and rings on each hand. She didn't have a single piece of jewelry to her name. She blushed again, looking down.

“I suppose you're curious why I was down in the mines, eh? Someone like me slumming it down in a filthy mine.” He scoffed, the first hint of bitterness lacing his voice.

“Wait.” Tess stood, retreating to the kitchen and his icebox. She took out some ice and put it into the little pouch her tea leaves had come from. She returned to find him sitting where she had left him, staring down into his cup, clearly miles away. Before she could think better of it, Tess slid her chair up to him and held out her hands. He blinked at her for a long moment before his smile flickered and he set his injured wrist into her grip. It looked a bit swollen and bruised. Tess winced. “May I?”

“Of course.”

She set the ice on the table and gingerly flexed his wrist, feeling for breaks expertly with her fingers. She had felt broken bones on injured animals before and hoped she knew what she was checking for. She felt him stiffen, “Oh! I'm sorry.” she gasped.

“It's just tender,” he said, still managing a smile that made her chest tighten.

“I don't think I feel a break. Are any of your fingers numb?”

“No.”

“Good,” she said, settling his hand on the table and resting the ice pack atop it. “You'll want to keep icing it until the swelling goes down. Flex it periodically too.”

“Right.” His expression was oddly intense now.

“Your knee?” she asked, uneasily.

Julius seemed about to protest, but must have seen the stern expression on her face because he gave a little chuckle and pulled up a tailored pant-leg. There was a smallish cut on his knee beside a bruise. It looked clean and wasn't bleeding. Tess went for her backpack and pulled out a little roll of bandage. “In case I get hurt in the mines,” she explained when he gave her a questioning look.

“You're a handy one,” Juluis said. “Bearing tea and bandages everywhere you go.”

“I try,” Tess blushed again, keeping her head down and letting her hair fall over her face as best she could. She bandaged his knee neatly, only looking back up when she was certain the redness had faded from her cheeks. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No,” his eyes sparkled.

“Alright. You had best he telling me the truth,” Tess warned, putting the bandages away and sitting back down in her chair. She did not draw it back away from his. She took a bit longer than was strictly needed to rearrange the little ice pack on his wrist. “So,” she finally said, looking up through the fringe of her bangs. “What... what were you doing down in the mine?”

Julius' lips tightened, teeth flashing in a brief grimace. “Being an idiot. Luke is right. I don't belong down there.” He paused, his voice going very quiet, “I don't belong here.”

“You can't have wandered down to the mine without any reason,” Tess said, deciding to keep her tone light.

“I was... I was looking for gems. Before you say it, I know, it was idiotic. I have no idea what I am doing down there, it was darker than I thought, and before I knew it I was a bit lost and more than a bit filthy.”

“You got lost?” Tess asked with alarm.

“Not for long.” He mumbled, staring down at his hand, partially concealed by the ice pack and Tess' hand. She followed his gaze and winced. Her hands were calloused and her nails were in tatters. His hands were flawless with long, tapered fingers and perfect skin. “I found my way out soon enough, but I didn't find a single gem.” He raked his free hand back through his hair. “Useless.”

“What is?”

“I am,” he voice was a whip cracked over the tense mood. Tess blinked.

“You're not.” Was all Tess could think to say.

“I'm trying to run a gem shop in a village that is, at best, confused by me, I can't even acquire my own stock, and it isn't even my store to begin with. At this rate Mira will never come back, and if she does she'll see what a rubbish job I did and send me packing back to the city.” His words tumbled out in a rush.

“I-” Tess didn't know what to say to all of that. “Did you like living in the city?” She had moved from a much larger town than the one in which she had found herself, but she knew it was nothing to a big city like where Julius must have come from.

“Yes... and no. I didn't exactly fit in there either. I suppose I am an odd duck everywhere.” he chuckled dryly.

“I like odd ducks,” Tess said before she could stop herself.

Julius' eyes wrinkled pleasantly at the corners and made Tess' heart fluttered all the more. “I'm glad you do.” He said.

“Do you want to leave?” she asked. Her free hand traced little circles on the polished tabletop.

“No.”

She raised her head, meeting his gentle gaze again. “No? Really?”

“Sometimes I do. When days like today happen...” a little smirk flitted over his lips. “But then days like today happen and convince me that staying here might not be so bad.”

“Oh?” Tess asked, suddenly more aware that her hand was still basically resting atop his, with only the little ice pack between them. “What made it better?”

“A certain farm girl who stopped by.”

Tess had to try extremely hard not to giggle. She wanted to keep herself cool and collected, like him. Her brain reached for a change of subject, anything to steer the topic away from herself. “I'm sorry about Luke. He's... a bit of an ass it seems.” Dammit, Tess, that was not the thing to say!

She had expected Julius' face to fall into a fresh expression of sadness, but it did not. He cocked his head, giving her an even better angle on his crisp features. “He's not all that bad. He feels threatened when people step out of the roles he expects for them. I've seen it before.”

“You have?”

“Loads of times.” He nodded sagely. “I don't know if you noticed, but I dress differently to everyone else around here.”

“I like the way you dress,” Tess blurted, knowing that seconds later her cheeks blazed pink and there was nothing she could do to hide it this time.

“Thank you,” Julius said. Was it her imagination or was there just the barest hint of red on his own cheeks? “Well, believe it or not, no one in my city really dressed like this either. I've always loved bright colors. I'm fascinated by fashions, both men's and women's. I love to style my look with whatever takes my fancy. It... alarms some people.”

It doesn't alarm me, Tess wanted to say, but she managed to keep herself from blurting the first thing that came to her mind this time. Her lips tightened with sadness for Julius. What if she had been denied doing what she loved? What if, when she told her family she was moving out to the countryside, she had been mocked and ridiculed? She studied his face. It was contoured with gentle flashes of makeup and accented with perfect shades. It made him look as though he had somehow been sculpted rather than born. A thought struck her, and this time she decided to let herself speak it. Better to know now than let herself be disappointed later. “Did you leave anyone behind in the city? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?” she tested.

He cocked an immaculate eyebrow, his smile flashing with very straight, white teeth. She might have swooned were she not sitting down. “I didn't leave anyone behind in the city, girl or boy. In case you're curious, I fancy who I fancy and don't worry about much else.”

Tess' heart did a little flip. If only this impossible person could fancy her. A plain little country girl covered in grime with unpainted nails and always smelling of earth and animals. Here he was, sitting across from her, long lashes hooding his sunset eyes for a moment. She wished she could ask him how he felt about her, but again restrained herself. Another time. When they had become better friends, she vowed. In the mean time- “I could go into the mines and collect gems for you,” she offered.

His eyes flashed open wide and he was staring right at her. “What?”

“I have to go down there looking for materials to help on my farm, so I might as well pick up any fine gems I see.” she said, trying to sound nonchalant as inside her stomach was doing little flips.

“Would you?” he asked. His other hand clasped hers and she squeaked faintly in surprise. “Sorry,” he quickly withdrew his grip.

“No- I- You're fine- I... yes. I can do that easily! I'll stop in every day that I spend in the mine and drop off my findings. Then you can tell me if they are any good or not. Eventually I'll hone my skill and only bring you the very best.”

“And we'll discuss them all over tea,” He proclaimed, waving his left hand. “Ow!” He lowered it, clasping his wrist with a wry smile. “I think it would be wise if I stay away from the mines, even if they are right next door.”

“I think you're right,” Tess said, reaching out and gingerly taking his injured hand again, checking it once more in case she had missed any signs of a break.

Julius glanced towards a window and gasped, “Oh goddess, look at the sun! We've been here all morning and I know you have chores and other important duties. I've known quite a few farmers, and one of them ever bragged of all the leisure time they had.”

As much as it pained Tess to admit, he was right. She stood unwillingly, slinging her pack over her shoulder. “Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, after I pay the mines a visit?” Her heart was still dancing at the prospect of seeing him every day, even if it did mean she would do so while covered in grime and grit from being underground. “If that wrist troubles you, please promise you'll go straight to the doctor?”

“I solemnly vow,” he said, his perfect lips quirking again into a smile. “Thank you for the tea and company, Tess, it was just what I needed.”

Tess left Julius' home feeling a thousand feet tall and as though she gleamed like gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim because I am playing through HM AP again and Julius has really caught my fancy this time. I like unusual guys (I married the wizard last time) and I just do not see enough Julius fic. I hope all three of you that read this enjoy it ;)
> 
> *Quietly returns to working on her original novel*
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Find me here:  
> Author page: https://www.facebook.com/Emily-Luebke-Author-283743888311991/timeline/?ref=bookmarks
> 
> And here:  
> Julian's youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/JulianGreystoke


End file.
